


Magic vs. Electronics

by Genuka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Running Spell fight, Short One Shot, Silly, tablet death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka
Summary: Magic meets tablet at Hogwarts.One-shot apology for not posting.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 99





	Magic vs. Electronics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/gifts), [Blue4dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue4dogs/gifts), [rowenasheir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenasheir/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [Sugahhuney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugahhuney/gifts), [Wishfull_star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfull_star/gifts), [AiraSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/gifts), [LilBitW15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBitW15/gifts), [TomTom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomTom/gifts), [Nightshade_sydneylover150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_sydneylover150/gifts).



> Not dead yet but my electronics are. This is an homage to their fall....

Harry slid around a corner on the fourth floor at Hogwarts, desperately scrambling to both make the turn & dodge the spell fire. Bellatrix cackled wildly as she pursued him, throwing spell after spell after spell. The only thing that keep Harry reasonably un-scorched was his Quidditch experience & the blasted tradition of "Harry Hunting" Dudley had concocted when they were young.

Another dodge around a different corner had him nearly slamming into Snape. A quick, vicious twist of his body mid-air had him throwing himself against the wall and bouncing around the snarky Professor. He would have bruises in the morning, nasty ones.

The outraged yell of "My tablet!" accompanied by the distinct sound of plastic and circuit board shattering made Harry smile. His smile turned vicious as he sped away from the sounds of Snape taking down Bellatrix with full on temper. He would have detention for leading her right to the Potions Master instead of just escaping but it would be so very worth it!

Maybe he could trick Umbridge in the same way? Something to think on. For now Harry needed to _run_.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I can't really post since my tablet & phone died. I am using a family phone to post this.
> 
> End result? I finally get around to giving you all answers.
> 
> Besides I am kind of still writing by hand & now have 4? 5? Hitman Reborn fics, 2 of which are also HP crossovers & 1 Danny Phantom fic. No idea if they will ever get finished or posted but... I am not dead?  
> Eh, if the rapture (ie. Millions disappeared in the blink of an eye) happens then I left with them but until that point? Yeah, still sort of alive.
> 
> Sorry!  
> ~Genuka
> 
> Ps. Yes, my inbox is off. Sanity requirements. Sorry. I will randomly check this fic until I need to give up on even comments here for my sanity.


End file.
